memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Communications Breakdown
}} | miniseries = | date = 2268 | stardate = 3623.5 | editor = | artist = Bettina M. Kurkoski | letterer = | writer = Christine Boylan | penciller = Bettina M. Kurkoski | inker = Bettina M. Kurkoski | anthology = Kakan ni Shinkou | pages = 82-113 | cover = File:StarTrek TheManga2.jpg }} "Communications Breakdown" is a Star Trek: The Original Series manga story from the 2007 anthology ‘’Kakan ni Shinkou,’’ published by TokyoPop, written by Christine Boylan and drawn by Bettina M. Kurkoski. This is the story of Nyota Uhura’s first day back at her post after the Nomad probe wiped her memories ( ). Publisher’s Information ;From the back of the anthology Kakan ni Shinkou: :’’Uhura demonstrates the true power of communication...’’ Summary ;Captain's Log, Stardate 3623.5. :’’It has been twelve days since Nomad, an antiquated Earth probe reprogrammed for genocide, wiped Lt. Uhura’s brain of its language and learned memory. She has spent every waking moment re-educating herself to her former adult levels. After holding in orbit to exact immediate repairs, we have just left the Malurian star system on a course for a Starfleet facility for further ship servicing.’’ Receiving a distress call from Malur, Starfleet ordered the to reverse course. Montgomery Scott reported the ship was in dire need of repairs and could manage four days at most. Escorted by Christine Chapel, Uhura returned to the bridge for her first day back to work after the Nomad attack. Young Ensign Hodge seemed overwhelmed with the communications board, and Uhura took over as channels were disrupted during the ship's passage through an Oort cloud. Uhura was able to resolve a garbled distress call, but reported something unusual in the message, an undertone that could put them in danger. Doubting her abilities and with no scientific explanation to back it up, James T. Kirk temporarily relieved her of duty. When Kirk, Spock, Leonard McCoy, Hodge and another ensign were beaming down down to Malur, Uhura pulled the ensign off the pad and beamed down instead. McCoy claimed he allowed her to come, but Kirk saw through the lie. Nonetheless, despite the insubordination, he ordered her to stay and justify being there. An automated planetary defense system suddenly fired at the ship. Spock had Pavel Chekov track the source and return fire. Meanwhile, Uhura found the main signal coming from a communications tower and the source of the secondary signal hidden within, and tracked it to its source, finding a Malurian survivor. He said he’d been on a prison transport during the attack, and that he didn’t kill his guard or the driver of the transport. The grifter said he’d gone legit out of necessity, that four planets worth of goods were his to sell, and the message was a global estate sale. He fired at the Enterprise knowing a starship was unlikely to be buyers. He told Kirk, “Those in the know can de-code the undertone. They have special equipment. Not my fault you didn't understand it. Your communications officer did.” Kirk wanted to take the grifter to Starfleet Command where they could look for other Malurians, but the survivor doubted Starfleet would help a common criminal like him. Uhura suggested a compromise where the survivor used his tech from Malur to look for survivors off planet, with a relay set up to direct survivors back home. Kirk said an ambassador would review the case of the survivor’s estate sale. Kirk apologized to Uhura for doubting her. References Characters :Christine Chapel • Pavel Chekov • Hodge • James T. Kirk • Malurian grifter • Leonard McCoy • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Nyota Uhura • Manway Starships and vehicles : prison transport Locations :Malur Earth Races and cultures :Human • Malurian • Vulcan States and organizations :Starfleet Command • Starfleet Section 8 Science and technology :automated planetary defense system • brain • communications tower • Nomad • Oort cloud • probe • starship Ranks and titles :ambassador • captain • communications officer • ensign • lieutenant Other references :captain's log • day • distress call • Federation Science Team • genocide • planet • Starfleet Channel Images Communications-Hodge.jpg|Ensign Hodge Communications-Uhura-resumes-post.jpg|Uhura resumed her post from Hodge Communications-Uhura-suspects.jpg|Suspicious of the distress call Communications-Malurian-street.jpg|A city street on 23rd century Malur Communications-Malurian-transmitter.jpg| Malurian transmitter Communications-Malurian-survivor.jpg|The Malurian grifter Appendices Background * Spock said that over four billion Malurians had been killed on four planets by Nomad. * Heavily damaged by Nomad, the Enterprise had spent 12 days in the Malurian system. Related stories * — Depicted events of Nomad’s destruction of the Malurian star system, its encounter with the Enterprise, and its attack on Uhura. * — Archer's Enterprise encountered a Malurian. * — Picard’s Enterprise encountered an automated planetary defense system which attacked the ship after all inhabitants on the planet had been killed. External links * The Changeling episode article at Memory Alpha. * Malurian article at Memory Alpha Connections category:tOS comics